rupertthebearfandomcom-20200215-history
Rupert Wikia: Manual of Style
Welcome to the Manual of Style page. This page will direct users on the Rupert Wikia how to edit pages in an organized, formal manner. General * New articles should be named according to the subject's official name. * The first line in the intro should be about the subject of the article, and the subject has to be written in bold. *: E.g.: Mr. Bear is Rupert's father * Avoid using the second person pronoun (you) in articles except for strategies and quotes. Avoid using plural pronouns for singular nouns as well. *: E.g.: The characters cannot be referred as "they". Use the general "he", "she", or the characters' name. * Real world references such as voice actors and game developers should be linked to their respective pages on this Wikia or Wikipedia. *: E.g.: Mary Tourtel should be linked to his article in this Wiki or her/his Wikipedia page * Use proper British English when writing articles and use proper spelling. * All trivia are to be written in bullets. * All articles must contain more than one sentence. When explaining a certain object from the show, explain its use, who created it, and its appearances in the show. * Speculation should not be added into any article whatsoever. Speculation is biased, and we aim to write unbiased. If speculation is found, it will be deleted. * Do NOT add this code to articles: font color="insert color here". If you must use a code like that, please refer to the Hexidecimal Color Chart (easy to find on any search engine) to find the actual code for the color. Deleted * Articles not pertaining to Rupert™ will be deleted. * Images with bad quality will be deleted. Fan art and icons are not allowed. * All articles needed for deletion should be marked with the deletion template and an administrator should be contacted in regards to it. For Characters Each character gets a article with an info box. * Do not insert any fan-made art in characters' pages, only official. * Always use the Infobox and then Template:Characters infobox for a new character page Locations * The name of the location should be the first thing on the page in bold. * List appearances of the location in any books and/or episodes they appear in and describe their role. Images * Only screenshots that can be used can be uploaded onto the Rupert Wikia. No fan-made, icon, or low-quality pictures are allowed, inculding pictures used to decorate userpages. * Only 12 images at least are allowed to put on each episode's page. Otherwise you need to make an seperate Gallery page for the episode. * Images of characters are allowed to be placed in a gallery if there are many. Videos * Only direct to play Youtube links are allowed * Links to the episodes are not allowed under any circumstances. * DO NOT EMBED FAN-MADE VIDEOS INTO ARTICLES. Only the admins can make a exception. * Broken links will be removed upon sight. * Please do not insert videos that do not relate to Rupert™ Category:Rupert Wikia Category:Rules Category:Main Page